Pulse radar systems may be used for the determination of the speed and distance of objects in street traffic, as in, for example, International Published Patent Application No. 99/42856.
German Published Patent Application No. 44 12 770 discusses that overlapping antenna lobes may be produced for a motor vehicle distance-warning radar in which the beam lobes may also be swiveled. Either an exciter system is used there as the transmitting and receiving antenna, or a separate transmitting and receiving antenna is provided.
International Published Patent Application No. 02/15334 discusses a multi-beam antenna array including a beam-shaping network and a beam-combining network. Measures are taken there to have the transmitting and receiving lobes point in exactly the same direction.